Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device having a light-shielding layer.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are becoming more widely used in the display elements of various products. Liquid-crystal molecules have different light polarization or light refraction effects at different alignment configurations, and the liquid-crystal display devices utilize this characteristic to control light penetration to generate images. Conditional twisted nematic liquid-crystal display devices have good light penetration characteristics. However, when applied in a high-resolution display device, they cannot provide sufficient aperture ratio and view angle due to pixel design and structure, and the optical characteristics of the liquid-crystal molecules.
In order to solve this problem, various liquid-crystal display devices with wide-angle and high aperture ratio are developed, such as an in-plane switching liquid-crystal display device or a fringe-field switching liquid-crystal display device. However, those liquid-crystal display devices may have light leakage problems or mura issues, which can deteriorate the quality of the display.
Therefore, a display device which may further reduce light leakage problems and mura issues is needed.